


Too Strong To Be Denied

by GreenLion (DarkestQuasar)



Series: Tell Me What's It Gonna Be [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom Hop, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Post-Game, Sibling Incest, Sub Leon, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestQuasar/pseuds/GreenLion
Summary: The former Champ liked to be put into his place much more than he'd ever admit.
Relationships: Background Raihan/Leon, Background Raihan/Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop
Series: Tell Me What's It Gonna Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Too Strong To Be Denied

Hop was in the middle of underlining an important sentence when he heard a quiet, muffled whimper resound from underneath his desk. He glanced down at his brother, who was still holding Hop’s flaccid cock in his mouth, his eyes closed in an expression of pure bliss as he rubbed himself through his shorts.

Hop furrowed his brows. “Leon. Hey, Leon!”

Leon’s eyes snapped open, and he immediately jerked his hand away from his crotch as if it’d been burned.

Hop sighed like one would sigh about an unruly pet. “What did we say about touching yourself, Lee?”

Leon carefully pulled back from Hop’s cock, a thick line of saliva and precome dribbling down his chin. “O-only with permission …”

“Did I give you permission?”

“... no,” murmured Leon and looked down at Hop’s feet, a little bit like a lost puppy. “I’m sorry, I just … can’t take it anymore. You make me so hard.”

Hop’s expression shifted to a gentle smile. He caressed Leon’s flushed cheeks, running a thumb over his dripping, plush lower lip. “Just two more paragraphs. Can you do that for me, Lee?”

Leon groaned. He knew the book Hop was reading. He’d read it himself, ages ago, but there was one thing he’d never forget: A _paragraph_ could easily be several pages. But he knew it was either patience now or punishment later, so he nodded in defeat and opened his mouth for Hop to comfortably rest his cock in.

Hop breathed a blissful sigh when he felt the warmth of Leon’s mouth engulf him, the hot, wet tongue almost like a soft pillow.

“That’s a good boy.”

Leon whined around the pleasant weight between his lips and stayed perfectly still, his eyes fluttering close, senses overwhelmed by the smell and taste of his brother. He couldn’t resist pressing his tongue up against Hop’s by now half-hard cock.

“Behave,” Hop hissed, almost growled, while trying to focus on his work. “Or I’ll tell Raihan you’ve been bad.”

“N-no,” Leon mumbled and swallowed harshly, but the small wet patch forming at the front of his boxers betrayed his words. A visible shudder ran down his spine, making his hips thrust up against nothing.

“Hey … shhh.” Hop reached down, gently scratching Leon’s neck, digging a hand into the full mane of dark hair. “Just hold on a little longer, okay? The less you squirm, the quicker you can get to the main event.”

Sharply exhaling through his nose, Leon repositioned himself, eagerly taking Hop to the hilt, obviously trying to be on his best behaviour. He looked up at his brother through pleading, half closed golden eyes, and when Hop smiled down at him before going back to study his text, Leon was sure he could make it. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the heavy feeling of Hop’s cock in his mouth and his own erection pressing against his shorts.

-

“Lee?”

Leon blinked, looking up at Hop as his vision slowly adjusted to the light in the room after having had his eyes closed for what felt like an eternity.

"H-huhm?"

Hop chuckled a little about the almost sleepy tone of voice Leon had and he caressed his hair, taking some time to run the soft strands through his fingers.

"I'm done working. So," he hummed as he bent down to look at Leon, "you want to suck me off right here or would you rather be fucked?"

With a throaty, raspy whine, Leon separated himself from Hop's dick, sitting back on his haunches. 

"Can't … we do both?" He looked up at his brother with a hopeful, pleading expression.

"You know the deal, Lee …"

Leon sighed. "I know, I know …"

"So, which is it?"

Hot breath ghosted over Hop's tip as Leon whined, obviously frustrated.

"Talk to me, Lee."

"I … I'd like you to fuck my throat," he mumbled, face even more flushed than before.

"What was that? I'm afraid you'll have to speak a bit more clearly."

Leon took a deep breath, put his hand on either of Hop's thighs, spreading them so he could nuzzle his balls, breathing in his brother's musk. He shuddered and closed his eyes.

"I want you … to fuck my throat," he groaned, every word accompanied by a lick or a kiss or a nibble and he couldn't resist leaving a small hickey on Hop's inner thigh either.

"Th-that's what I like to hear," Hop whined, fingers still tangled in Leon's hair. "Then show me what you got, Champ."

The slightly mocking use of his title forced a choked sob out of Leon's throat and made his hips twitch. "Hop … can I … can I touch myself while I suck you off?"

"Hmmm … I don't know. Have you been good?"

"I've been keeping you warm for over an hour! I think I deserve _some_ sort of reward." Leon pouted, brows furrowed in an adorable attempt to look disapproving with his disheveled appearance, messy hair and flushed cheeks.

Hop chuckled and extended a hand to scritch Leon's chin and the carefully trimmed beard that had caught a couple drops of precome. "Alright, alright. Get those pretty fingers working, then." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Leon's right ear and then leaned back in his chair, his cock fully on display for his brother to admire.

After pressing a quick kiss to Hop's hand, Leon got to work, burying his face in Hop's crotch. Breathing heavily, he kissed along his inner thigh before proceeding to gently suck on one of his balls while rubbing his cheek against Hop's now fully hard cock that was dripping with precome and shining with Leon's saliva.

"Good boy," rasped Hop, taking out his phone. He snapped a few pictures and Leon shuddered, for he knew exactly they'd be sent to Raihan - and despite their little triangle relationship, Raihan _was_ the jealous type and would definitely try to top whatever Hop was doing to Leon. "Just look at how eager you are," Hop whispered, showing Leon one of the photos.

It displayed him leaning against Hop's soaking wet cock, one cheek smeared with a few drops of pre, eyes unfocused and hazy. He looked absolutely delicious, and the sight alone was enough to make him moan and double his efforts. He wrapped his lips around Hop's dick, lapping up the moisture with a few enthusiastic strokes of his tongue, audibly swallowing once in a while before taking a deep breath and diving in to take as much as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut in slight discomfort as he felt the hot flesh fill his throat, but quickly relaxed around it, swallowing again and working the muscles of his throat around the heat. For a long moment, he just stayed like this, feeling arousal fill and embrace him at once, until the lack of breath forced him to back up a bit, letting go of Hop's cock with an obscene slurp.

Above him, Hop let out a relieved sigh. After all, he'd been looking forward to this, too, and his brother's mouth around his cock felt as perfect as ever, the skilled tongue and plush lips working his shaft while Leon took him down his throat again and again. A few times he even managed to take Hop down to the hilt, his nose buried in his pubes.

Leon breathed in deeply, inhaling his brother's distinct smell, a mix of sweat, arousal and the berry-scented soap they both liked to use. It was a downright intoxicating cocktail, and Leon might've stayed like that forever if he didn't need to breathe. However, he had to let go eventually, dragging his abused lips along Hop's twitching cock to lean back and throw a glance at his brother's face, tip still resting on the flat of his tongue. 

"Why'd you stop?" Hop groaned, burying a hand in Leon's hair. 

"'cause I asked you to fuck my throat. And if I go on like this, you're gonna come before you get the chance." Leon put a quick kiss to Hop's dick and flashed him a soft, loving smile that didn't really fit his words.

"You can be such a _whore_ sometimes, Lee." With this, he gripped Leon's hair with both hands and dragged him onto his cock with a speed that forced the air out of Leon's lungs in a choked moan. Hop held him tight and under control, thrusting into his mouth, every movement accompanied by sloppy, wet noises.

Finally, Leon shoved a hand down his shorts and tightly grabbed his dick, thrusting into his own hand in the same punishing rhythm Hop was using on him. His moans got lost around the cock in his throat and his sight grew hazy as he felt himself racing to climax faster than ever before. Occasionally, his gaze slipped upwards to sneak a glance at his brother’s face becoming more and more undone. 

Hop was panting now, shuddering every time Leon swallowed around his cock, working the muscles of his throat just _so_. He moaned out his name, thrusts growing more shallow but much harder all the same and a little graze of teeth from Leon’s side made him cry out, forced his orgasm out of him, accompanied by a strangled whine that really didn't fit his dominant behavior from earlier.

Leon swallowed as much as he could, but kept a little bit of it in his mouth. He knew how much Hop liked seeing him messy and used, so he dropped his jaw slightly, come and saliva mixing and forming sticky, filthy strings between his lips, tongue and teeth. He let Hop ravel in the sight for a few precious moments before swallowing again to take the rest of his come down. Satisfied with his work, he leaned into Hop's lap, nose pressed up against his lower belly and started to jerk himself off with hurried, rough strokes. He came quickly with Hop's name spilling from his lips.

Silence filled the room, only interrupted by exhausted, deep breaths from both of them.

"Wow," Hop whispered, head leaned back over the backrest of his chair, legs shaky, hands loosely petting Leon's hair. "That was amazing."

Leon looked up at him, just as exhausted, but with a bright smile spread out across his face. "What else were you expecting from your big bro, former Champ of the Galar league?"

Hop shuddered a little and chuckled at the jab at Leon's track record. "Nothing less, that's for sure." Very slowly, he wiped his still shining wet cock with a towel he'd kept nearby and tucked himself back into his pants. Then, he reached across the desk for the water bottle, took a big gulp and handed it down to Leon, who immediately downed half of it in a single swig while Hop got up from his chair to give Leon enough space to crawl back out from under the desk and throw himself into the soft sheets of Hop's bed.

"Whew. Raihan's gonna be _so_ jealous of you, Hop."

"Yeah, and you know what that means. Your arse will be toast by the end of the week," Hop replied, dropping himself next to his brother to snuggle up to him and plant a kiss on his still-wet cheek.

"Mhm," Leon murmured before his eyes slid closed within less than a minute, pleasant thoughts about Raihan's understanding of _punishment_ carrying him to sleep.

Hop smiled at his soft expression and draped a blanket over him before texting Raihan some of the pics he got, taking a quick shower and then joining his brother for a comfortable, warm nap.

His phone kept buzzing away on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Kuro for betaing this.
> 
> Also, I'm back on my bullshit.  
> This is the first in a series of horny oneshots starring the lovely relationship between Hop, Leon and Raihan.


End file.
